Clara Astrid de Souza
Clara Astrid de Souza (born Dawn Granners) is a main character on Glee: The New Touch and junior attending Woodsville High School. Clara made her first appearance in What the Fuck's Glee Club?, and was introduced as a new, shy pansexual student at Woodsville. Despite her shyness and awkwardness however, Clara was shown to have a tough interior and to be a team player and eventually established herself in a relationship with Ash, a transgender student. Her relationship with Ash remained strong throughout the season, and Clara is shown to be one of the most important new additions and key members for glee club's future. She was created by ForeverBritish, and is portrayed by singer, Birdy. Backstory From the moment Clara was old enough to walk, talk and think she hated her own name but stuck with it due to being given than name at birth. She was born and raised in New London and from a young age her family let her do what she wanted but made sure she knew when to draw the line, this upbringing made her family very open and honest and she grew up knowing right from wrong. When she started middle school Clara felt different from her peers after discovering music and sexuality and the internet. She learned that there was more to life than just marrying a guy, settling down and having one job for the rest of her life, after learning this she started drifting away from her friends and started being alone. When she started high school she discovered her love of online gaming, TV shows, the violin and singing (not that she was any good at it). During the summer break between freshman and sophomore year she came clean to her parents on her being pansexual, to which they accepted her with open arms. Personality Clara appears closed off and quiet to other people, which is what she wants. She enjoys spending time alone and loves the introvert life, if she's not sitting somewhere alone with her earphones in her ears with her music on then she's sitting alone observing people or speaking to the few friends she already has. If she didn't speak to the friends she has she would have never discovered Doctor Who, which opened up her want to change her name. Appearance Biography Season Three Clara made her first appearance during 'What the Fuck's Glee Club? '''where she was discovered by Lennon Larson playing the violin. Lennon asked Clara to join glee club, and Clara finally accepts despite being shy about it. She is eventually acepted into glee club and quickly bonds with Lennon. Clara soon developed a romantic crush over Lennon, and going reluctant over Lennon, she admits her crush towards her during 'Scream My Name. 'Lennon, however, rejects Clara as she is in a relationship with Mason Copeland. However, Clara grows furious at how Lennon seemed to lead her on with her, and she then befriends new student Lydia York, who helps her to move on from her crush over Lennon. During 'GTNT Halloween Special II, 'Clara is introduced to Ash, a transgender male, and Clara instantly falls over him. Clara and Ash decide to go out on a date during 'Love Dyslexic 'where they get to connect with each other and kiss, and slowly establish their relationship. Clara then tries to help out her friend Lydia during 'The Groom, 'as Lydia struggles as her secret of working as a stripper was revealed. Lydia rejects Clara's help, who feels helpless. Clara's relationship with Ash grows, as Ash even exchanges schools to be closer to Clara. However, during 'Prom, 'Ash was seen to be bullied because of his gender, and Clara stans by his side and helps him get his confidence back as they step back into prom hand in hand. Clara then goes to London with the rest of the freakshows to perform at Internationals, where they come in first place and manage to save glee club from being closed. During the series finale, 'We Are All Freaks, '''Clara is seen saying goodbye to the graduating seniors and getting ready for her next year. Clara convinces Ash to join glee club, and their last seen together shows them happily walking through school. Trivia *She is the first character to be Pansexual. *She is also the first character to have legally changed her name. *She is of Irish, Scottish, Italian, and Portuguese descent. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:LGBT characters Category:Main Characters